The New Rival
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: It has been a month and a half since the Ikeda Inn raid. The Shinsengumi receives some new recruits. One of the new recruits become interested in the Shinsengumi's puppy girl. How will the members deal? UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Peacemaker Kurogane

SakuraSamuraiGirl

12/21/08

The New Rival

**Chapter One: The Rival, Adachi Toju**

A month and a half after the Ikeda Inn incident…

Every so often, the Shinsengumi would receive new recruits. They were either scouted or they come on their own. Young men that feel they have a responsibility to their country to protect and serve for it. They each had different backgrounds and reasons to join but none the less they came.

Today was one of those days. They came in a group to the gates of the Shinsengumi headquarters. One of them was a fairly young man of seventeen named Adachi Toju. He was handsome, definitely a pretty boy, but had a manly air to him. His hair was long, dark and silky, tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark brown like fine dark polished wood. Toju was overflowing with confidence in his walk and smile. He knew he was going to get in and the others he was with thought so too and made it known to him that he would get in for sure.

They enter through the gates and were lead to the meeting hall to be interviewed. As they walk to the hall, Toju spots Ichimura Tetsunami, the Shinsengumi's puppy. Tetsunami was taking a break from her page duties. She was squatting down on the balls of her feet stroking Saizo the pig's head. Saizo snorts happily with the attention. Tetsunami's honey-brown eyes were bright as she smiles at the little piglet. It was the afternoon, so the sun shone down on her fiery, spiky red hair. Toju stared at the young girl, amazed at the feeling of energy and warmth from her.

Saizo sees Toju eyeing Tetsunami and growls. Tetsunami was surprised at Saizo's change in mood and looks to the direction of his glare. She sees Toju and they stare at one another. Tetsunami becomes unnerved by this and frowns at him. Toju smiles apologetically and bows. Tetsunami nods her head and scoops of Saizo. She leaves around the corner without giving him a second glance. Toju watches her leave startled by her departure. But he smiles again and calmly catches up with the other recruits.

Tetsunami sighs to herself as she goes through the courtyard. Ever since the Ikeda Inn incident only a mere month ago or so, the secret was blown and it was realized that "Tetsunosuke" was really a girl, Ichimura Tetsunami. It was her big brother, Tatsunosuke's, idea for her to dress up like a boy. He was afraid to bring her in as a girl for he believed the members would bully her and do unmentionable things to her. But the commander Kondo reassured Tatsunosuke that such things would not be done to her. Besides, the Demon vice-commander, Hijikata Toshizo, was her master for she served as him as his page. However, that didn't stop the men from flirting with her and being extra nice to her than before. Heisuke still glomp attacks her. But sometimes Tetsunami would have to sock him if she feels his hands wander. Shinpachi would rant and rave at him for being so familiar with her. While later, Shinpachi would seek her out when she was alone and help her in the kitchen. She could handle those guys, no problem.

Things still had stayed the same if not a little better between her and Yamazaki Susumu. He still acted like a jerk but had let up a little. Tetsunami spent time with him due to her promise to his sister, Ayumu. She was killed on a mission and her death sparked the Ikeda Inn raid. She had promised Ayu that she would take care of her kid brother, Susumu, and do all she can to not let Susumu be lonely. Tetsunami was still doing so. Mostly fighting and arguments but on a few occasions a quiet meal together or working in the kitchen, whenever Susumu wasn't on mission.

Tetsunami thought to herself at that thought. Strange, there seemed to be some sort of tension between Susumu and Shinpachi when all three of them are together. Tetsunami shrugs it off and sets Saizo on the ground.

"I got to go to work now, Saizo! Be good!"

Saizo snorts and sits down like an obedient dog. Tetsunami smiles at this and rushes away.

Toju and the group were evaluated and their skills tested. A good portion was selected, including Toju, who was the first to be chosen. They were now being introduced to the rest of the Shinsengumi at dinner. The food was very good and the new recruits were excited on getting in. But most of the praises were given to Toju. He performed very well. Toju took the praises and comments but seem to be mildly distracted in thought.

"Hey, Toju-san, what's up with you?" Said a fellow new recruit. "You should be very happy you got accepted!"

"Yes, I know and I am, but *sighs* on entering this place I saw a beautiful maiden."

Several older members choke and snicker. They looked at each other with smiles. One muttered that she wouldn't want to be described like that. A few were a bit bother by his interest.

"Such, an adorable face…hair like fire and eyes that sparkle!"

Souji and the vice-commanders, Hijikata and Yamanami were sitting together and could hear Toju's speech about their puppy. Souji was giggling and trying to smother it with his hand. Yamanami was nodding in agreement. Hijikata rolls his eyes and smokes his pipe trying to ignore Toju talking about his page.

"Wait till he gets to know her. That's all I can say." Said Hijikata.

Yamanami smiles at Hijikata.

"Oh, but on the physical side, Tetsunami is a pretty girl. She would grow up into a fine woman."

"You shouldn't talk like that…considering that you're taken." Hijikata reminds him.

"Hahaha, yes, fortunately you don't go to Shimabara so you won't tell on me."

Souji laughs at their banter.

"The girl is Tetsunami…" Said a member, but received a sock in the back of his head by another.

"Tetsunami…an interesting name for a girl…the first part of her name mean 'iron'. She looks too delicate for such a name." Toju said.

Shinpachi glares at him.

"Her name suits her just fine." Said Heisuke with a pinched smile.

Toju detects the hostility from Heisuke's voice but smiles forcefully as well.

"Forgive my rudeness. Anyway, is she a maid here?"

"No, she's a member." Heisuke corrects.

"A member?" Asked one of the other recruits. "You let a girl in."

"It's complicated." Shinpachi shrugs. He was a little miffed himself of Toju assumptions and inquiries, which he didn't feel like giving out the whole story.

Toju looks between Shinpachi and Heisuke. He decides not to speak anymore and goes into thought.

'It appears that Tetsunami has support from her…admirers. I would take care to watch for anymore and learn more from her about herself.' Toju's smug smile returns as he continues his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Peacemaker Kurogane

SakuraSamuraiGirl

12/21/08

The New Rival

**Chapter Two: Tetsunami v. Toju**

Tetsunami woke up early to train with the Comedic Trio. She did this before she would start on breakfast and others chores. She arrived at the dojo and sure enough the trio was there in their training clothes. Tetsunami had her own pair of clothes that she was wearing, the white top and blue bottoms. She greets them and they each gave her a good morning, with the usual hug from Heisuke. Tetsunami returns his hug warmly. Shinpachi interrupts them wanting to get started. Heisuke makes a face at Shinpachi and Tetsunami laughs. Shinpachi was paired to Shinpachi and Tetsunami with Heisuke. Heisuke became serious, less of his joking self when he sparred with Tetsunami. In their first match together, she had beaten him. He took note how fast and agile she was and it was increasing everytime they spared. Not only was it good training for her, it was good for him for it took some effort to keep up with her. Tetsunami was improving quickly over the last few weeks training with them.

Hurried footsteps thumps through the hall and the sliding door of the training hall slides open with Souji rushing in. Saizo leaps from Souji's arms into Tetsunami's. He squeals in delight and snuggles into her chest. Shinpachi and Heisuke's stare dumbfounded as Tetsunami giggled and hugs Saizo closer. But it short-lived as Souji grabs her wrist and hurries to the rack which had the protective gear.

"Hurry, Tet-chan!"

"Okita-san!? What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a little bit…here! Put these on!"

"Hey, Okita-san! What are you…hey, watch those hands!" Yells Shinpachi.

Souji giggles and slips the helmet on top of Tetsunami's head. Toju had entered the training hall right after the helmet was rested on Tetsunami's head. Her face wasn't seen by him.

"Good morning, Adachi-san!" Souji greets.

Toju bows to Souji.

"Good morning, Okita-san."

Tetsunami's eyes widen inside the helmet.

'Not again! Okita-san's going to make me fight him!'

Shinpachi and Heisuke were annoyed that Souji brought Toju. But they both thought of something at the same time and looked at each other with a grin. Their puppy was a great fighter. She may still be learning, but she was fast and very agile. She could defeat this guy and they were going to enjoy watching him get swept across the floor. They make themselves comfortable on the floor while Souji introduces Tetsunami to Toju.

"Thank you for coming with me to the dojo so early in the morning, Adachi-san. It's a must that our members are in shape and sharpen their skills."

"I understand, Okita-san."

Souji holds his hand out to the Tetsunami.

"This is one of our aspiring fighters…this one here has grown most quickly and well for someone so small and has only been here for a couple of weeks. Quite a prodigy!"

Tetsunami blushes inside the helmet at Souji's praise. Toju looks at the masked fighter.

"Am I to fight this prodigy?"

"Oh, yes. I am curious of who is stronger of the two. This little one is my favorite!"

"Ours, too!" Said Shinpachi and Heisuke.

Tetsunami looks between them and Souji.

What are these guys trying to do to her? Get her killed!? Toju walks up to the sword rack and suits himself with the necessary equipment and returns to face off with Tetsunami. Other Shisengumi stopped their own training and exercises and gather around the walls of the dojo to watch the fight. Tetsunami and Toju face off. Toju bows to Tetsunami. Tetsunami hesitates and bows in return.

'Well, that's pretty formal…' Thought Tetsu.

"Begin!" Shouts Souji.

Tetsunami makes the first move and runs at Toju. Toju meets her and their wooden swords smack against each other. They push themselves away from each other and come together again. Toju crouches and takes a side swipe. Tetsunami jumps over the swipe and brings her sword down above her head. Toju quickly counters the blow and Tetsunami pushes against it flipping over Toju. Toju swiftly turns to guard his back at Tetsunami's attack from behind. Tetsunami came rushing at him again and Toju waits for her to come to him. He allows Tetsunami to push against him. He falls backwards and sends Tetsunami over him. Tetsunami sprawls across the floor on her back. The wind was knocked at of her…

The members were on their toes and leaned forward. Toju was back on his feet and raises his sword to hit Tetsunami. Tetsunami places her hands on the floor and arches her back to lift herself from the floor and bring her foot up to catch the pommel of Toju's sword. She kicks it out of Toju's grip, falls back to the floor and scrambles up with her own sword and points it Toju.

SMACK

Tetsunami hits head.

"Fight's over!" Souji announces. The members cheers.

Toju smiles tightly and bows to her.

"Thank you, for the opportunity. You have fought well."

"Well, you nearly had me." Tetsunami replies.

Toju's eyes widen at her voice.

"Could it be?"

Tetsunami removes her helmet and smiles shyly.

"Hi."

Toju relaxes and he grasps Tetsunami's hands into his.

"It's you!"

Several members were startled by this action. Shinpachi and Heisuke's eyes turn to daggers. Souji watches this interaction with blushing excitement.

"Incredible! You truly deserve to be a Shinsengumi member! What a honor to spar with such a hero!"

"Me, a hero?"

"Yes, indeed. Please, let me introduce myself to you. I am Adachi Toju."

"Ichimura Tetsunami." Tetsu mumbles.

"You're name sounds much pleasing from your mouth."

Tetsunami blushes and looks at the floor. "Thank you, I guess."

Toju smiles brightly. Tetsunami looks at Toju.

"Uh, if you could let go of my hand…I have to get breakfast ready for you and everyone."

Toju eyes widen at her words. Tetsunami gently removes her hand bows to him. She returns to Heisuke and Shinpachi, removes the armor and leaves the dojo. The dojo settles back into routine with member going back to practicing and were praising either of Toju and Tetsunami. Toju looks at the door Tetsunami left through.

'_make breakfast…for you_'

Toju smiles at that thought. It gave him a warm, comforting feeling within him.

Outside the dojo, Susumu stood arms folded.

-----

Tetsunami served breakfast and the members gave her their thanks and praises. Tetsunami was beginning use to their flattery and blushes less now. She yells at them with smile. Toju watches her interact with the others and smiles sighing. He ate the food and moans happily. Tetsunami's cooking was nearly better than his own mother's. He sees Tetsunami exit to leave the mess hall.

"Tetsunami-san, you won't be joining us?"

Tetsunami pauses in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, I have to serve Hijikata-san his breakfast."

"I see." Toju becomes slightly disappointed.

Souji laughs.

"Oh, Tetsu, you're so devoted to Hijikata!" Souji sports a playful sorrowful, pout. "Are you trying to get between us and our friendship, Tet-chan!"

Tetsunami blushes.

"D-don't be stupid!" Tetsunami rushes out.

Souji laughs.

"Oh, come on, Tetsu, I was kidding!"

"Is Tetsu very fond of the vice commander?"

"Hmmm?" Souji looks at Toju with a grin. "Oh, it is just a bond between a page and a master."

Toju stares at Souji and thinks.

'Yes, but this page is a girl…'

"May I ask how she became a page for the vice commander?"

Souji eagerly give Toju the whole story. Toju was surprised that everyone thought Tetsunami was a boy. It was her older brother's decision. Toju began to pity Tetsunami when Souji informed him that her brother was her only living relative and her parents were killed by a Choushu. Souji told him about Tetsu's fight against the leader. Toju was filled with awe. Toju finishes his breakfast and thanks Souji for explaining things to him. Toju steps out and looks up at the blue sky.

"So, Tetsunami is a real hero. A noble maiden seeking to become stronger and then when the opportunity presents itself she found her parents murderer and defeated him! She's an amazing girl! Tetsunami's only living family member is her older brother the bookkeeper. Perhaps I should talk with her brother to learn even more about her. With that piece to the puzzle of Tetsunami and I can begin courting her!"

Above him on the roof, Susumu was listening to Toju eating one of Tetsunami's riceballs, soup and sweet she made for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Peacemaker Kurogane

The New Rival

SakuraSamuraiGirl

April 16, 2009

Chapter Three: Dangerous Bookkeeper

Ichimura Tatsunosuke is the older brother of Ichimura Tetsunami and the Shinsengumi bookkeeper. He toils throughout the day inside his makeshift office over the budget books. He goes through the books and crunches numbers as if his life and well-being depended on it. Well, he was counting the money of the fearsome Shinsengumi. There shouldn't be any mistakes. He feared the Shinsengumi for his sister's sake that he had hidden her from them by forcing (or with much convincing) to disguise herself as a boy.

With this fear and nervousness, you wouldn't think Tatsunosuke would be considered fierce. Tatsunosuke had no fighting skills. The only skill he had was with numbers and back-breaking apologies.

But, only a few members were aware of the monstrous nature of his inner being that lies dormant within Tatsunosuke. It had bared his fangs and flexed it claws one time giving Tatsunosuke fearsome strength that he tore down a wall of the headquarters. It appeared that day when Tetsunami was taken to the Red Light District by Heisuke and Yamanami. Tatsunosuke feared the worst for his dear little sister and ran non-stop to Shimabara. It was later discovered that his instincts were proven correct for he found Tetsunami was having a romantic moment with a boy there. Tatsunosuke nearly strangled the poor boy to death. He later threatened the minds behind such a dirty prank with the Comedy Trio. He gave them a smile of the devil and "gently" warned them not to test him EVER again. For the beast will come out fully…

After the revelation that Tetsunami was a girl, the beast was behind every corner between his duties of bookkeeping. Making sure that his sister was safe. Tetsunami was free to be herself now and she was a lovely and…fairly shapely girl now that she wasn't hiding it so very well. Men talked with her more and treated her nicely now with some teasing. The scar across her ear was considered a beauty mark for her. Tetsunami was naïve to the behavior of the members, but Tatsunosuke suspected and was watchful. Tatsunosuke's intuition, his beastly instincts were right on the mark again, for he guarded the washroom when Tetsunami bathed. The perverted members tried to watch once or twice but they fearfully discovered that beastly strength and fiery wrath of Tatsunosuke. He wasn't reprimanded for striking several members of the Shinsengumi. He had every right. The men still had nightmares every once in a while and avoided being in Tatsunosuke's presence.

***************

"May I speak with you, Ichimura-san? Is this a bad time?" asks Toju.

Tatsunosuke whips his head up from the books and scrolls and blinks at Toju.

"No sir. Please have a seat. I apologize for the mess. It's pretty unsightly."

Toju sat on his knees and shook his head.

"No, it's understandable. It must be hard and faithful work to put so much effort into these things. I'm sure the Shinsengumi appreciates your care."

Tatsunosuke blushes and waves his hand.

"No, no sir. Please, I'm nothing out of the ordinary. It's just a job and somebody has to do it."

"Not at all, you're very brave to work for the Shinsengumi. I'd heard that they had been looking for a good accountant for quite awhile. But you have chosen to work for a dangerous organization…for the sake of your only family."

Tatsunosuke smiles softly.

"Yes sir. This is for Tetsunami."

Toju smiles.

"Tetsunami is a fine girl. You've have done an amazing job with her. She's so happy and a good worker. She must have gotten it from you."

Tatsunosuke laughs.

"I doubt it. She works hard so she can have more free time in the end. I don't believe I'm hardly a role model to her at all. She teases me about my bookkeeping and how cheap I am. She's a troublemaker too." Tatsunosuke shakes his head.

"Tetsunami?"

"Yes, she got into a lot of fights, ruined many kimono…worries me to the point of having upset stomachs….Shimabara…" He smiles tensely and growls through his teeth the last word.

Toju's eyes widen.

"Shimabara, sir?"

"Oh, it was a not very funny prank…this was when she was thought to be a boy. They took her Shimabara…I don't know what they were thinking! What if she was caught!? What is they had forced her to work there!? The worst part was when I got there she was kissing some boy!"

Toju narrows his eyes.

"I see. That indeed wasn't funny."

'Tetsunami had kissed someone else. Someone who was there to play with women from who knows where!? Who is this boy?'

"Um, sir, does this boy visit Tetsunami often?"

"I…I don't think so." Tatsunosuke frowns in thought. "In fact, I have never seen him again since that time. So, whatever it was that happened it was thankfully a onetime thing."

Toju gives a sigh of relief. Tatsunosuke takes note of the sigh.

"Pardon me for inquirying, but why are you here?"

Toju blinks.

"Oh, well. I want know everyone that works here. It's good to speak with someone that hasn't shed any blood or anything. Talk to a normal person. I'm pretty good with numbers. Perhaps I can help you out some time, Ichimura-san."

"Please, don't mind me. I couldn't possibly allow you to do such a task for a person of yourself. You are free to come by here and speak with me. That would be very kind of you."

Toju bows his head.

"Tatsu! Tatsu, are you thirsty? I brought some…tea. Oh, hi, Adachi-san!"

Toju nods his head to Tetsunami.

"Good afternoon, Tetsunami-san."

"You can just call me Tetsu." Tetsunami sets the tea down.

"Thank you for the tea, Tetsu." Tatsunosuke thanks.

"Welcome. Sorry, Adachi-san. I didn't know you were here."

"Don't apologize. I came here unannounced, that's all. But, thank you for keeping me in mind."

Tetsunami smiles and says good bye. Toju watches her go and sighs. Tatsunosuke looks at him with a brow arched.

"….Sir?"

Toju looks at Tatsunosuke and smiles.

"Tell me about your father. Or, better yet…you and Tetsunami's mother. Tell me, was Tetsunami like her?"

"Well….."

***************

Tetsunami walks across the veranda. It was a bright and sunny day. The birds flew and sang. There was a nice light wind that gave a slight tickle. Tetsunami stops for a moment to look up at the clouds and she sighs.

"The view is better up here."

Tetsunami gasps and jumps off veranda to look up at the roof. There was Susumu lying on his back. Susumu lifted his head and smirks.

"Well, you comin' up or what? Or, are you too behind in your duties to relax a bit."

Tetsunami huffs and puts her hands on her hips. Susumu smiles at that, at her frown and pouty lips. She turns her face up.

"I have you know, mister, that I am on top of my schedule. In fact, I'm on break."

Susumu sat up and stood. He jumps down from the roof and walks up to her.

"Well, since you're break you can make me an early lunch."

Tetsunami arches her eyebrow.

"You're no one special! Why should you have an early lunch?"

Susumu folds his arms.

"I do recall somebody makin' a promise with my sis that she'll take good care of me."

Tetsunami rolls her eyes and looks up at him. They stare at each other, smile and then laugh. Tetsunami giggles and pushes his chest.

"Fine, I'll make US some lunch. But, you have to help me."

Susumu shrugs and he follows her to the kitchen. He admires her from behind, looking up and down till he settled on the nape of her neck. Her ponytail sweeps from side to side over it. Almost like a peepshow. He smirks wider.

They stood in the kitchen making lunch together. Tetsunami wanted to make a light meal. But Susumu wanted some meat. Tetsunami told him that if he ate too much meat he'll lose his girlish figure. Susumu replied that she wouldn't know about a "girlish figure" being so boyish-looking. Tetsunami couldn't come up with a verbal reply, so she settled for glaring at him and wiping sauce on sleeve. Susumu didn't like that, so he threw a piece of potato that he was cutting at her. Tetsunami yells at him not to waste the food. Susumu did it again. ..the kitchen became a mess as they fought, argued, yelled and threw food at each other. The fight ended when the meat began to burn. So they had cut vegetables and char-broiled meat for lunch. Susumu and Tetsunami were covered in food, flour and sauce. Tetsunami was covered more than Susumu.

"Great, I have to clean this mess up and take a bath. This is your fault."

"You started, brat."

"Hmph!"

Susumu smiles slightly. He notices a smudge of sauce on cheek. He leans forward. Tetsunami sees him move at the corner of her eye and frowns.

"What?"

Susumu doesn't say anything, but lifts a finger and slowly wipes the smudge off her face. Without his eyes leaving hers he put his finger in his mouth and sucks. Tetsunami flushes. Susumu grimaces.

"Ugh…terrible!"

Tetsunami's eyes widen and she flushes in anger.

"Susumu…you….you…ARRGH!"

Tetsunami attacks him and they begin to fight again. Tetsunami starts to hit him with her fists. Susumu guards his face until he was able to grab one of her hands. Tetsunami tried to use the other and Susumu catches that one.

"Tch, such a violent girl! You got a lot nerve to fight me!"

"Screw you!"

"Oh?"

Susumu rolls them over, with Tetsunami on the bottom and him on top. Susumu observes her from his position… Some of her hair came out of the ponytail, the rise and fall of her rounded chest, her eyes glaring at him, those bright eyes wishing to pierce him…Susumu sighs. Those eyes that have pierced his heart…

"Tetsu! I finished the tea…it was very…delicious…"

Tatsunosuke entered the kitchen and sees the mess.

"Tetsu…what happened…." His sentence ends short with a hiss as he narrows his eyes at Susumu hovering over his sister.

Susumu blinks and moves off of her. Tetsunami snorts and picks herself up.

"Thanks, Tatsu." She grumbles and tries to takes the tea set. "Um…Tatsu? Tatsu, let go!"

Susumu nods his head to Tatsunosuke.

"Tatsunosuke."

"Susumu."

Tetsunami looks up at her big brother.

"Tatsu, your voice sounds kind of scratchy. Like an angry cat!"

Tatsunosuke's eyes were narrow.

"My sister would be busy cleaning this mess up. Perhaps you're distracting her from doing her duty. Maybe you should go now, sir."

Susumu stood up and dusts off his shoulder. He folded his arms ignoring Tatsunosuke's tone and contorted face.

"No way!" Shouts Tetsunami. "This jerk is helping me clean this mess up!"

"That's right." Susumu said. "I've got to help."

"PLEASE. You don't need to concern yourself with another's job!"

"Oh, be quiet and get out, Tatsu!"

Tetsunami pulls the tea set from his hands and pushes him out the door.

"I'll be out with lunch soon. Bye!"

"But, Tetsu!"

Tetsunami slams the door.

"Geez, what was that all about?"

Susumu shrugs. "Beats me. Your brother's love for you is warped after all."

"You're a jerk, Susumu. Now pick up a broom and clean the floor!"

Susumu makes a face regretting that he volunteered in an act of defiance against Tetsunami's brother. As he swept, Tetsunami got on her hands and knees picking up vegetables, saying she could give it to pigs so it won't go to waste. Susumu casts his gaze onto her bottom and smirks.

'Then again…I don't regret!' He though and mentally chuckles to himself.

To be continued…


End file.
